


When I Argue I See Shapes

by pollitt



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a habit of making things blow up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Argue I See Shapes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by dogeared's request for Steve, Danny, and laundry. posted to kissemdanno.
> 
> Thank you to data, dogeared, and maverick for the beta and encouragement

"Seriously, what is wrong with you both? Were you raised in a... in... I can't even think of where would be appropriate, Steven," Danny says, pulling at the knot of his tie and unbuttoning his shirt as he walks through Steve's kitchen and toward the laundry room.

"C'mon, Danny--" Steve says, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice. He makes sure to keep a couple of steps behind so he's out of out of arms reach if Danny decides to spin around a face him.

"C'mon? Come on? That's the best you have to say?" Danny stops in the doorway of the laundry room and stares at Steve, his eyebrows raised high, his shirt and tie hanging open. "I am standing here covered in the orange, sticky, citrusy innards of a fruit."

"Liliko’i." Steve adds helpfully. "It's..."

"Thank you, Steven, but I don't need the Whole Foods information sheet breakdown right now, I find it interrupts the flow of my ranting." Danny pulls off his shirt and uses it to wipe off the chunks and strands of orange pulp that are scattered across his face and hair like shrapnel. "What I want to know is what on earth possessed two grown, or at least grown-looking, men to see obviously overripe, freaky fruit on the ground and say _'Hey, you know what we should do? We should totally pick this up and find a piece of wood and play baseball.'_ and not think through the fact that, unlike a real baseball, fruit tends to explode."

Danny watches him expectantly, and Steve finds he's distracted by the sight of Danny in his undershirt--with the skin and muscles and golden hair that is far too often hidden underneath Danny's chosen wardrobe. Danny clears his throat impatiently.

"C'mon Danny, don't tell me you never did that growing up? A little sour apple baseball in the summer with friends?" He moves into the laundry room and opens the washer, tossing some t-shirts and the detergent in.

"Oh, of course we did. I was junior captain of the New Jersey Sour Apple Baseball League. And we played kick the can, too, and bought penny sweets from the soda jerk."

"Well you're missing out if you didn't." Steve grabs Danny's shirt and tie and tosses it in with the rest of the wash and spins the dial, starting the water.

He turns, resting a hip on the corner of the washer. "Sorry you were in the line of fire out there, Danno. Is there's anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Danny's smile is wicked and Steve wants to lick at the creases at Danny's mouth. Danny is obviously on the same page, and Steve lets himself get manhandled until he's pressed up against the washing machine and Danny's pushing his legs apart and pulling Steve's head down into a tart tasting kiss.

"Are you two going to be coming back out here anytime soon, or are you too busy making out?" Chin calls from the kitchen.

"Sorry, Chin Ho Kelly, Steve can't come out an play until he's apologized for what he's done." Danny says, pulling up the hem of Steve's shirt. As he turns his head toward the kitchen, Steve takes advantage and licks a long swath along the tendon of Danny's neck, and tastes salt mixed the tart citrus of dried Liliko’i juice.

"More than I needed to know," Chin laughs. "See you guys tomorrow."

Chin is long since gone by the time they emerge from the laundry room and retreat to the bedroom where Steve can continue his apology.

 

/fin

Note: For more information about Liliko'i (which is in the passion fruit family), check out here.


End file.
